


Gimme some of that Old Time Rock & Roll

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Series: Domestic Sabriel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Retired Hunters (kinda), first person POV, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: Sam has come to expect a lot of things since he'd started living with Gabriel. But this? This was so not one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/gifts).



> I don't know what came over me, but I don't even care. xD

[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/Sammy_Morenna/media/Untitled_zpsqd2wortz.jpg.html)

There are a lot of things that I've come to expect since I started living with the infamous part-time Trickster himself, such as salt being switched with the sugar for my morning coffee (though lets be honest, that one bugs Dean more than it does me, which is probably why he stopped coming over before noon), and the sudden lack of hot water that only seems to occur during my own showers. They're always little things that, while annoying at the time, can always be overlooked in the long run, especially when Gabriel turns those big golden eyes on me. I never should have taught him how to do the "puppy eyes" on Dean and Cas, because let me tell you, it backfired majorly on me. Just another check in the column of "shit I should never have taught Gabe". It was nestled firmly between "strip poker" (which was Dean's idea, really...) and "how to properly load the dish washer". I'll never forget the day that I came home from the office to find that Gabriel had flooded our kitchen with bubbles, and instead of cleaning it up with a snap of his fingers, the little asshole decided to play in it. It would've been cute if I hadn't just worked my ass off on a huge case and gotten reamed for one tiny mistake that I'd overlooked just before coming home.

It was still a little new to me, leading a semi-mormal life. Dean and I had decided to settle down and put Hunting on the backburner when Cas had become pregnant. I didn't even know Angels _COULD_ get pregnant. Frankly, neither did Dean, now that I think back on it. Man, I wish I would have had a camera just so I could have captured the sheepish, almost guilty look on Cas' face, and the slack-jawed look of utter terror and shock on Dean's. It was a priceless moment cut short only by Gabe bumping his hip into mine and waggling his eyebrows. It's kind of hard to keep laughing when you're choking on your own tongue.

But anyway, back to what I was saying. After Dean and I, with Gabe and Cas in tow, settled down in our hometown of Lawrence, Kansas, we'd both tried to live as normal of a life as possible. Cas had to be kept inside most of the time, because none of could figure out a way to explain a pregnant male angel, but Dean seemed to cater to his every whim, no matter how bizzare, so he didn't complain much about being kept on 'house arrest'. Dean found a steady job working at a salvage yard as their lead mechanic, and I finally finished my degree and got hired on at a well-known law firm here in the city. We still kept up our guards, though, because no one has ever been able to get out of the business for good, and those that tried usually failed miserably. Trust me, I know.

Out of all the things I've seen, nothing could have prepared me for what I was greeted with when I walked in the front door. I called out that I was home, as I did every day, but I was pretty certain that my words were lost in the loud thumping coming from the stereo in the living room, where Bob Segar's "Old Time Rock and Roll" was blasting through the speakers. I figured Dean was over, since it struck me as more of his type of music than Gabriel's. I was about to call out again, this time for Dean, when I caught sight of a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. You know what they say, curiousity killed the cat....

....Or in my case, confused the hell out of it. There in our living room, dressed in what looked to be my favorite red boxers and one of my white button downs, which was way too big on him, was Gabriel. He had donned a pair of dark shades and was dancing with a candlestick of all things. I don't even know where he got a candlestick from, then again, I don't think I want to know. He didn't even seem to know I was there as he slid across the hardwood flooring in his socks, shaking his ass in a fashion that was making the boxers, which were also too big for him, slip dangerously low on his hips. If my button down hadn't been so long on him, I would have had a very pleasant viewing of his perfect ass.

As quietly as I could, I put my briefcase down on the floor by the staircase and shrugged out of my suit jacket and tie. I laid them both across the banister before rolling my sleeves up to my elbows. A smile had worked its way onto my face, because even after a completely shitty day at the office, there was no way I could keep it from appearing after coming home to this masterpiece. I folded my arms across my chest and let him continue to dance around for a few more bars, before pointedly clearing my throat loud enough to be heard over the speaker volume.

Gabriel either truly had no idea I was home, or he was just that good of an actor, because as soon as he heard the noise he jumped nearly a foot in the air. He crash landed, hard, skidding forward a few feet until he was face down on the floor in front of me. Now, Gabriel's not the kind to ever admit to being caught doing something embarassing, which is why it was so damn cute to watch him plant his chin in his hand, slide his glasses down his nose, and wiggle his eyebrows at me while saying "See something you like, Sammy?"

I rolled my eyes and hauled Gabriel up to his feet, fairly easily given that I still tried to make it to the gym once a week now that I actually had the time and didn't get my cardio running from things that were twice as big and trying to eat me, and lowered my head to plant a firm but loving kiss on his lips. He seemed eager enough to return the gesture, but teasingly, I pulled back just enough to keep him from connecting our lips again. He pouted and threatened the puppy-dog eyes on me, but I held a finger to his lips.

"Next time you want to put on a show in the living room, Gabe, make sure the curtains are closed."


End file.
